


Promises

by RaytoTsukishiro



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-21
Updated: 2013-08-21
Packaged: 2017-12-24 04:28:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/935352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaytoTsukishiro/pseuds/RaytoTsukishiro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I miss you very much too.", Said the Portuguese player, loosening the embrace to look into Kaká's eyes. "If you could leave the cloister ... but maybe is better not.", he spoke and smiled kissing Kaká's forehead. Then he saw the Brazilian NT's jersey on the shoulders of another. "So, you have come to fulfill the promise?""</p>
            </blockquote>





	Promises

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: They don’t belong to me neither in life nor in death. I would make a little evils thinks if they were my slaves. But here they belong each other. 
> 
> Note: Actually, Cristiano is just a SOB and changed the jersey with Lúcio, who gave it back to him so he could changes with Kaká.

****

  
Promises 

It was a promise.

He and Cristiano had promised to change the jerseys after the match between Brazil and Portugal for the qualifying round of the World Cup 2010. It would be the last game for both countries at that stage and could mean the classification of one or other country, or even both.

But in the second game, against Ivory Coast, Kaká was expelled by a confusion with the player on the opposing team and had been suspended from the game against Portugal. The fact that Brazil had already qualified for the Eighth Finals, wasn't a way of comfort.

He spoke with Cristiano after the game and both lamented the fact that Kaká could not be on the pitch in the game against Portugal National Team, but listen the consolation by the voice of the Portuguese player wasn't so bad.

On the day of "confrontation" he was sad when come in at the stadium in Durban, with Elano at his side. Neither of them could stay on the bench, so they went for the Tribune of Honor where he would attend the match.

The whole game wasn't good for either of the two Teams, with warm performances from both sides. Kaká thought it might be better, sinceboth countries were already classified.

He left the Tribune immediately after the end of the game, greeted his team mates and walked to the locker room beside everyone. In locker room some of them mourned by his own performances, some others celebrated the little highlights, particularly Julio Cesar's. But even having fun with his team mates, his thought was on the locker room of other Team, where he knew, Cristiano was wainting for him. After all, it was a promise.

Kaká told to his team mates that would go to the Portugal's Locker Room, remembering the "deal" he had done with Cristiano Ronaldo. He smiled when heard Robinho asks for "he punches Pepe's face for him," and leaving out letting the big mess of his team mates backwards When he got in the Locker Room most of the Portuguese players had already gone. He'd not seen Pepe, also his team mate at Real Madrid CF, but of course wasn't in his mind to listen Robinho's request. Quickly greeted some players who was leaving the place and asking for Cristiano, got on Locker Room.

His smile widened with the sight of the Portuguese player shirtless and with a towel on his shoulder, he was practically alone, except for a man he did not know, but he also seemed to be already going out. He walked toward each other to cut what seemed an immense distance between them.

Cristiano also showed a big smile when he saw Kaká and walked to meet him, welcoming him with an unsuspicious, huge and full of affection, hug.

The Portuguese striker's lips first touched Brazilian midfielder's face, after touched his lips in the moment that the unkown man left the place. Kaká parted his lips and gently kissed the Portuguese man, putting his arms around Cristiano's neck.

"I miss you very much.", Kaká said on the Portugal NT’s striker's ear.

“Imiss you very much too.", Said the Portuguese player, loosening the embrace to look into Kaká's eyes. "If you could leave the cloister ...but maybe is better not.", he spoke and smiled kissing Kaká's forehead.

Then he saw the Brazilian NT's jersey on the shoulders of another. "So, you have come to fulfill the promise?"

"Promises must be fulfilled, must not?" Kaká said, taking away the arms around Portuguese's neck to get the jersey on his own shoulders to put it on striker's. "And where is yours?"

Cristiano looked at the bank of the locker room. Although he knew someone would come in a few minutes to call him to go away, your things were still messed up, played for there. He took his jersey and handed it to Kaká.

"Are you sure you still want my jersey? There's an unpleasant odor of sweat." Spoke and crossed his arms waiting for the answer of the Brazilian footballer.

"It's good. At least I can smell you." Kaká said and smiled taking Cristiano's jersey to the nose.

Cristiano also smiled and turned to look for the camera in the bag.

"Let‘s take a picture to remember this moment." Said adjusting the camera to automatic and then looking for a place where he could put it. "I will put on Facebook for everyone see how much we’re friends." Cristiano joked after shooting, while he checks the picture besides Kaká.

"Better I go, the guys are waiting for me." He said, touching Cristiano’s face and took a look at the mess of his team mate at Real Madrid. "Better you start getting ready too."

Cristiano ran a hand through Kaká’s hair as he used to do and pulled him to a hotter kiss and before the lips were apart the arms intertwined again.

"I'll be always with you." Cristiano whispered in Kaká’s ear before the hug finished. "This is a promise too."

Kaká smiled for his friend and lover and gone. Although no answer, Cristiano knew this was Kaká's promisse too.

 

 

**END**


End file.
